


Foot Fetish Shorts - Star Wars: The Old Republic

by Hammerstrom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Feet, Foot Fetish, Human, Interspecies, Old Republic Era, Star Wars - Freeform, The old Republic - Freeform, Twi'leks, foot worship, toe sucking, toes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammerstrom/pseuds/Hammerstrom
Summary: Short stories focusing on the feet of female characters, companions, and player characters from Star Wars: The Old Republic.





	Foot Fetish Shorts - Star Wars: The Old Republic

Still dark and gloomy, but at this point Vette was used to it. She was out of the loop on if the perpetual rainstorms and black were Sith related, but she really wouldn’t be surprised if some Sith jerk had gotten the sun in his eyes on day and in retaliation, decided to make it rain for the rest of eternity.

Nah, bad example. That was too understandable. That was the kind of petty response _she_ would do. Too nice for Sith; more likely it was the result of some ritual where they killed little Nexu cubs or alien children. She unfortunately interacted with enough Sith – especially on _this_ planet to know that would actually be tame for them.

Well, _almost_ all Sith.

There was at least one good one. Or semi-decent, minimum.

“So.” She broke the silence as they tramped through the wet and dripping foliage. Obviously they’d left the path, because that would be _way_ too easy. “Since you’re dragging me out here, mind explaining what a datacron is?”

Daroris Korson, or just ‘Daro’ as he’d said to call him, newly minted Sith Lord stopped walking, and glanced back at her. Even in the dim light it still reflected off the scar he’d received from Nomen Karr. She was half-convinced that each time he looked at her, she was being subtly persuaded to look into those stone-grey eyes of his. Force powers were spooky, and they could do that.

But she didn’t _really_ mind. He certainly wasn’t bad at all…for a Sith.

“You’re tired.” He said with no room for denial. “You should have said something.”

She shrugged. “The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get some sleep on the ship.”

“I could have taken Jaesa with me,” he reminded her. “But if I recall, _you_ volunteered.”

“And leave me alone with Quinn?” She sniped back. “I’d rather walk through a soaking forest half-asleep than be left alone with him. I’d be bored in minutes, it’s just _so easy_ to get him all riled up,” with a free hand she absentmindedly stroked her lekku. “But you said not to do that anymore, so…”

Daro smiled, very warm and disarming. Very not-Sith. “And?”

“And…” she shrugged innocently. “Well, we’ve made a good team so far. Plus I like watching you.”

Oh no, that had come out _really_ wrong.

“Watching _me_?” His voice was a unique blend of aristocratic and deep. Likely from his upbringing, but it made him roll his words and finish his sentences with an undercurrent of sleeping power. He sounded like this when he was both surprised and curious. It was good for gauging his reaction on things.

“Watching you fight!” She quickly backpedaled. No! Clarified. She was just _clarifying_. “I mean, how many people can say they normally fight with a Sith?”

“The Jedi,” he said dryly, but thankfully seemed for amused than anything else. “Come on, let’s sit.”

Both of them found a relatively dry place under one of the towering trees and sat down close to each other, though not _too_ close. It appeared that no one was going to bother them – or that they’d be attacked by the various creatures that prowled the forest. Some of which they’d killed on the way. She sat down, wincing as she got the bottom of her pants wet. It made the uniform she was wearing even more uncomfortable and she decided enough was enough, and just loosened the collar. Why Daro had decided to give her a white spotless Imperial officer uniform that made _actual_ Imperial jealous she didn’t know. Granted, she _did_ look very sophisticated and professional, and it _was_ modified to take a decent amount of blasterfire.

Mostly a status thing, she assumed. Daro needed his alien woman to look good, and uniforms always made people look better. He was an unfortunate exception in an Empire that saw aliens as second class citizens at best. But by the non-existent Kaas sun was it uncomfortable sometimes.

Daro himself, despite smashing pretty much every Sith expectation she’d had, had not strayed from their fashion sense of _all black and metal_. He never got tired of walking around in that suit of armor, and the cape was purely for coolness factor. No other explanation needed. But he only wore a helmet when fighting. The rest of the time he kept it off.

“A datacron is an old storage device designed by the Rakatans,” Daro said. “I had Quinn do some research, and consulted what records Baras had. There are two kinds from what I’ve found. Force-infused, and Matrix. Both are also data storage devices, usually containing some history.”

Oh wow, he was answering the question she’d almost forgotten she’d asked. “What’s a Rakatan?”

“You called them the ‘insane eyestalk fish aliens’,” he reminded her.

_Ohhh._ Yeah, now she remembered them. “So…Baras wants one.”

“There are some on Dromund Kaas,” Daro let his gaze sweep over the glistening foliage. “Some have been found by others, but Baras in interested in this specific one. It supposedly holds a Matrix shard, which can be used to create…something,” he waved a gloved hand absently. “Don’t ask, because I don’t know.”

“Don’t you get tired of being Baras’s errand boy?” She asked, leaning her back into a wet tree. “I mean…you’re a freaking Sith Lord now!”

“And Baras is still my master,” he corrected, raising a finger. “And I’m not doing this just because he asked. I’ll get him the Matrix Shard, but the datacrons have information on them. Information I will use, and find the remaining datacrons on this planet. And…well, maybe you can help with that.”

“Oh?” She cocked her head, interest piqued. “ _My_ help?”

“This information would be valuable to the right people,” Daro gave her a knowing smile. “You have any idea how much some Sith would pay to get their hands on a relic of the Infinite Empire? And even better, there’s nothing stopping us from taking whatever is in it, and then passing it on. What are they gonna do about it?”

“I never thought I’d see the day,” she hummed happily. “I’m rubbing off on you.”

“Yes, you are,” he said, glancing over to her and meeting her own eyes. “But in a good way.”

Vette didn’t know quite what happened, only that her heart began beating a little faster and everything around her seemed to fade as they just looked at each other. Her breathing became a little shallower as his mind moved a million miles a minute. _Is he really looking at me that way? Me?_ She hadn’t really thought-

The moment broke as Daro leapt to his feet and thrust out a hand. A vine cat that had snuck up on them was thrown back into some foliage, growling as it drooled through it’s sharp teeth. The calm and open face Daro had shown her was gone as it morphed into an expression of utter anger and fury. He didn’t even bother reaching for his lightsaber, and instead just squeezed a fist and the head of the vine cat compressed into green-and-red chunks.

“We…should continue,” he said, his voice tight and composed. “Rested up?”

_Blasted Kaas sithspawn!_ “Yeah, let’s go.”

They continued deeper into the forest, although at a certain point ‘deeper’ was semantics. They’d been deep in the forest for at least an hour now. Along the way, Daro calmed back down. She could always tell when he was, because whenever he was angry, she _felt_ it. It was infectious at times too, and she didn’t like when it happened because it made her…well, uncomfortable with some things about herself.

Maybe it was just a side effect of being around a Sith, but she hadn’t worked up the nerve to ask him how it actually worked. Much less to ask him to stop. Could he stop it? She halted when he raised a fist. “Gundark ahead.”

She pulled out her pistols. “Do you want-“

“No. I will kill this creature myself.”

She didn’t holster her pistols, but didn’t fire as Daro marched towards the lumbering creature, cape billowing behind him. She’d wondered what it was like to be on the receiving end of that walk, and determined that she was decidedly lucky she wouldn’t find out. With a flash that was impossible for her eyes to follow, the lightsaber flew from his waist and buried the crimson blade into the skull of the beast.

Well, she shouldn’t have been surprised. Sith were hard enough to kill by armies of soldiers, much less a random Gundark in the forest. “Nice throw.”

“Thanks, Vette.” He noticed she was still holding her pistols. “You can put those away, I don’t sense anything that can harm us.”

“I’ll keep them out if it’s all the same,” she shrugged. “Wouldn’t want to get jumped again.”

By the sun she was so lucky she hadn’t been stuck with literally any other Sith. Everyone else treated ‘suggestions’ from Sith as direct orders, while she just…ignored them when she wanted. And not once had Daro ever done anything more than shrug and move on. Granted, she wasn’t stupid enough to do something like say, kill someone he wanted alive, or anything like that. But her little defiance’s would have probably gotten her killed under any other _Imperial_ , much less a Sith Lord. The Korriban Jails had made that point abundantly clear.

Him removing that shock collar literally hours after they’d met had given her a confidence boost. Yet sometimes she felt like she needed a reminder of how lucky she was. Daro didn’t say anything now, but just pursed his lips and nodded, when she realized that she might have actually hurt the feelings of the Sith killing machine.

Since she’d more or less said she didn’t trust him to keep his guard up now because of that one moment, where she’d been _just_ as out of it. She coughed. “However, I don’t want to shoot myself accidentally, so I’ll just...put these back.” It was a horrible backtrack, and definitely not smooth, but eh, she really hoped he appreciated the sentiment.

He didn’t say anything, but just another small nod of acknowledgement and smile, and they kept moving. Minutes later they spotted it in the distance, something glowing and resting in the middle of a stream with a waterfall just beyond it. The closer they got, the more interesting it looked to her. A white box which emanated light and power; while being made out of some material she couldn’t hope to identify. Didn’t look like durasteel though.

“You can wait here,” he said. “Wouldn’t want to get your boots wet.”

“Can’t you just…” she motioned to the box. “Pull it? Like with the Force?”

“I _could_ ,” he nodded slowly, shooting her an impressed look. She liked reminding him that she could be smart too sometimes, even if her skills were more in theft and breaking in, than manipulation and dueling. “ _But_ I don’t know if the Rakata put safeguards in these things. There is a specific sequence to open them, and I don’t know if something like this would either destroy it, or the shard itself. We can experiment with the next one. I don’t think either of us want to go back empty-handed.”

Damn Daro and his logic. And this was why she never handled anything sensitive. Probably best she just shut her mouth at this point and watch… _but_ , she was spending her time finding this thing, and she was going to watch. She leaned down to her boots. Daro frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Taking my boots off,” she said with some patronizing. “Can’t get my boots wet if I’m not wearing them, and I’m not staying on the sidelines for this one.” She placed one bare foot onto the wet grass and draped the sock over the boot and repeated the process with the other foot. Both feet out and standing on the cool grass, she waded into the water.

“Brr, this is freezing,” she muttered, shifting her feet slowly forward, not wanting to trip over something. After hours of travel, the water felt amazing on her feet and she wondered if they could just travel the entire stream back to the entrance. The river ground felt smooth and fresh against her aching soles, and she was just going to enjoy this break while it lasted.

Daro didn’t seem to mind the shallow river and just followed her lead until they reached the rock where the datacron was resting on. “This might take a minute,” he said, lowering himself in front of the white cube. “Keep a lookout for anything.”

She nodded, and placed her left foot on the rock the datacron was resting on, while she looked around the area with her hands on her hips. No people, no dangerous animals, just the sound of insects chittering and rain falling. She realized that taking off her boots was likely accomplishing nothing since their clothes were going to be drenched by the end of this anyway.

It felt good though.

Vette looked back down to Daro and noticed something very odd. Interspersed between manipulating the datacron and the mechanisms that locked it, he seemed to be glancing intermittently at her feet. Or her toes. She wasn’t really sure. Ok… she scrunched her toes, and he _definitely_ glanced and didn’t take his eyes off them for a full second. “Should I move my foot?” She asked, slightly mystified.

“Unnecessary,” his tone was neutral and he didn’t look up at her. “I’m almost done. See anything?”

“Not a thing,” she reported after another glance around. “We’re completely alone.” Apparently satisfied with that, he resumed working and she decided to do some experimentation, since his response wasn’t a good indication, and she had a suspicion. She shifted, and at the same time moved her foot closer to him and to the datacron. The tip of her big toe rested against the side, which was warm.

Daro was definitely glancing to her foot, and she spread, clenched, and wiggled her toes and he watched all of it with an enraptured glance, while _still_ working (albeit slowly) on the datacron, she got as close to a clear answer as she would get from this little experiment. Feeling a little lightheaded, she slid her foot off the rock and back into the cool water.

_He had a foot fetish!_ More specifically, for _her_ feet.

Woah.

While she’d not been fully ignorant of the glances she’d noticed for him, and she knew that as a young Twi’lek, she was…fairly attractive. Although not really in the _Empire,_ where no one would generally look at aliens as anything more than a quick outlet for sexual release, if that. Some men in the Empire would fuck a Twi’lek if there weren’t Human women around, but an alien always was what they settled for, never pursued. And Sith _never_ settled for anything other than their desire, which she’d seen plenty of times.

Then again as she knew, Daro wasn’t a regular Sith Lord _or_ Human. And apparently had some unique interests. Perhaps that moment earlier _could_ be rekindled in some way. But after he got the datacron figured out. Geez, she didn’t know much about feet or fetishes, but if he _did_ like them in that way, that had been a very mean thing she’d done.

It would have been funnier if he’d become a little flustered, but he was a bit too disciplined for that. Her influence hadn’t _completely_ ruined him.

“Done,” he said, as the cube opened up. “More complex than I’d thought, but I have the data, and here is the Matrix Shard.” He reached in and pulled out _another_ small cube that was composed of yellow metal, and also emanated a soft glow. “Baras will be happy. But we also got something out of it.”

_Hopefully a bit more_. “Let’s take a little rest first,” she said, walking near the edge of the waterfall. “Enjoy the pretty view.” He would either say it was time to go, or he would agree – and since he followed her, she assumed he would oblige, but he definitely noticed something was a little off. Oh boy, if she was wrong about this, it was going to screw her over really badly.

But she had a good feeling about this.

They sat down together at the edge, feet dangling over the rather short cliff. Vette was half-sure she could survive the fall, or at least not break her legs doing so. Her heart was beating faster again as she swung her feet absentmindedly. It _did_ seem a little absurd to think he’d be into feet…but she remembered how he’d stared.

“I’m glad you came with me,” he said. “The journey was a little more exciting than it would have been otherwise.”

“Oh, I agree,” she definitely sounded a bit apprehensive. Nervous. “Learned some things too.”

“Well, can’t argue…” he trained off as Vette spun herself to place her drying feet into his lap. Her toes brushed against wet armor and cloth, and he coughed as he saw her small feet in his lap. He wasn’t a particularly _towering_ man, but he was bigger than she was and her feet looked rather small in comparison to even his hands, one of which was rubbing a damp gloved thumb over the top of her foot.

“Vette…” he said slowly, neutrally, but not angrily. “What are you doing?”

She swallowed, ignoring her pulsing heartbeat and terror over this risk. She was surprised she was being this forward, and Daro could quite easily restrain her with his power if he wanted. She had no leverage here outside her intuition, and even Daro had limits to what was acceptable to him. She prayed she hadn’t crossed them.

“I’m not completely blind,” she chided with a false smile, as she traced her foot along his chest armor until her toe rested just under his chin. He was frozen solid, almost caught in the act. “I saw the way you were looking at my foot. Especially when I started wiggling my toes. Like this…” she moved the foot up to eye level, giving him a clear and intimate view of her pale blue sole. She wiggled, scrunched, and spread the toes of her foot to his enraptured eyes.

She shifted gain, and allowed herself to stroke her lekku as she felt the heat building between her legs. She’d been right, and she didn’t want to stop now. She pointed her foot until the tip of her toe was resting right on his lips. “Go ahead,” she breathed, trying to keep her voice calm. “I want you to do it. Suck them.”

With just a little bit of pressure she pushed her big toe into his warm mouth and felt his tongue began exploring the pad of it. She briefly started a small thrusting motion with her toe in his mouth, as he moved his hands up to take her foot and hold it while he moved onto the rest of her toes. Her second and third toes also vanished into the warm mouth, with the tongue eagerly wrapping around them and exploring the crevices.

He spent time on the fourth toe, lapping and sucking the digit with pure ecstasy which she echoed. It was not only stimulating for herself, but there was an additional rush at the thought that this Sith, _her_ Sith, was worshipping her toes so completely and with such devotion. Nothing had ever made her feel like this before.

The air brushed across her saliva-covered toes and she wiggled them, making him moan and she copied him out of a desire to echo their pleasure. She was rubbing herself through her clothes and wishing she’d just taken them off. Daro was moving to her sole now and interspersing licking the instep and giving small erotic bites on the ball, making her scrunch her toes again for him.

Her other foot, however, was somewhat neglected as it was just resting in his lap. She gathered her willpower and also brought it up to his face, planting the sole directly on his warm skin. “Get,” she gasped. “In between the toes again. Please.”

The tongue snaked in between the untouched toes of her unworshipped foot, making her shiver in pleasure. Even though her feet were already clean from standing in the water for so long, they no longer felt _too_ clean for lack of a better word. He was kissing in between her toes now, and sucking on them intermittently.

Her legs were growing a bit tired, and not wanting to take either foot off his face, she pushed lightly until he was lying on his back, with both of her little feet resting on his face. Alternating between kissing, licking, and sucking the soles and toes of both her feet, she wondered how long he would keep going.

But she couldn’t hold it in any longer, and climaxed while still in her pants. _Damn it_.

She also fell back onto the ground, sweat covering her body and exhaustion setting in as the adrenaline began fading. Daro also seemed similarly tired and just let her feet rest by his head with on still on his face.

“I can safely say,” he said, voice ragged. “That I didn’t expect it would end like this.”

_Understatement of the century._

She quickly maneuvered himself over to him, until she was over him. Without wasting time, she completed the moment they’d shared in the jungle and kissed him deeply, lowering herself onto his larger body. “Neither did I,” she said softly once the kiss was broken. “But I’m glad I trusted my instincts.”

“Seems I rubbed off a little on you too,” he noted quietly. “Well…”

“So what do we do now?”

He groaned and leaned his head on the rock. “Well, we have to get back to Kaas City. Then we can…figure a few things out.”

And now she was facing another uncomfortable long trek through the soggy jungle. But when she looked down at the man underneath her right now and leaned down to kiss him again, the only thought that entered her mind was _‘Worth it’._

Hopefully next time wouldn’t be in a jungle.


End file.
